Veronica (SoS)/Quotes
Greetings Morning Noon Evening Friendship Lines * 5: '''Helping the town's economy grow is one part of the guild's mission, but there's more to it than that. By encouraging trade, I hope to let more people know about this town and thus deepen our exchanges with the outside world. Forging bonds between people, regardless of distance, is a crucial task for all our sakes. Just imagine this town as a worldwide trading hub. * '''6: My family has overseen the town's growth and trade since the old days. When my father grew too old, my husband became the town guild master. He carried that duty for the rest of his life. He dreamed of building a worldwide trade network that runs through this town. Then, ten years ago, he took ill and passed away. Ever since then, I've worked to make his dream a reality. And I deeply appreciate your help. * 7: You've worked so hard ever since you moved here.What you've done for us is plain to see, all over town. On behalf of everyone, including me, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Let's continue to give it our best every day. Seasons Spring Summer Fall Winter Festivals Spring Moo-Moo Festival * If you lost: I'm sorry that you didn't win today, _____. But there will always be next time. Please keep up the good work. * The taste of dairy products can vary greatly depending on the quality of milk used. If you have good milk from a good cow, the cheese and butter you make from that will be much more likely to be of excellent quality. Summer Fishing Tournament *At the close of the Fishing Tournament, all fish caught are to be returned to the river. We must all do what we can to help conserve nature. *Participants in the Fishing Tournament are allowed to use whatever poles they'd like, so those with good poles have an advantage. Also, be aware that it is against the rules to use fish food once the contest has begun. *'If you won:' Congratulations, player. I didn't know you were such a skilled angler. With the vegetables you raise on your farm and the fish you can catch in the river, you'll never lack for good food. * If you lost: You simply had bad luck today. But remember, there's always next time, so keep working hard. Harvest Festival *'If you won:' Congratulations on your victory, player. You have truly become an excellent farmer. Keep up the good work. *Vegetables are judged on their shape, their color, their size, and their flavor. A vegetable must excel in those criteria to be a winner. Fall Winter Fluffy Festival *'If you win:' Congratulations on your victory, player. You have truly become an excellent farmer. Keep up the good work. *Alpacas and llamas may be difficult to raise, but their wool can be sold for a premium. That alone may make them worth the effort. General *'If you are dating someone:' Player, I hear you've been spending quite a bit of time with someone. Not to be nosy, but please do keep the guild informed. We'll throw you a wonderful wedding party, should the occasion arise. About The Town/Guild * *Thanks to all of you, this town has gained worldwide renown. Travelers come here from all across the globe now. By the way, I understand that each country has particular fondnesses for certain products such as seeds, food, and crafts. If you ship large amounts of these things, other countries may continue to develop an interest in our town. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes